This meeting is expected to attract 250-300 scientists who work on various aspects of the molecular biology and molecular genetics of the mouse (in the context of the whole organism, as opposed to strict in vitro studies). A range of scientists are expected, from those engaged in pure basic research to M.D.'s using mice as models for human disease. It is the intention of the organizers that graduate students and postdocs will attend, as well as established scientists. The meeting will be advertised once or twice in Nature, Science, Cell, and Genes & Development. There is no intention to publish the proceedings.